The child of M and M
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I've been thinking and I wanna have a kid." says Mona.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **The child of M and M**

 **Mona and Mike are on the couch, drinking wine and eating sushi.**

"I've been thinking and I wanna have a kid." says Mona.

"Please, don't joke with me, woman." says Mike.

"C'mon, Mike. I'm serious." says Mona. "Don't you want a kid...?"

"Actually I've not thought much about it." says Mike.

"Well, I hope you can have a kid with me." says Mona.

"If you really want that, I'll have a kid with you, Mona my sexy wife." says Mike.

"Thanks." says a happy Mona.

2 hours later.

"Wow! Babe, ya look hot." says Mike when he enter the bedroom and sees Mona who sit on the bed, wearing only her sexy black high heel 'fuck me' shoes.

"Thanks, handsome. Bang me and cum in me, make me pregnant, sir." says Mona, all erotic and seductive. "Let's put a kid in my tummy."

"Alright, sexy bitch." says Mike.

"Mmmm! Me love being called that. I get wet." says Mona, all happy and horny.

"I'll fuck ya." says Mike as he unzip his jeans so his 9 inch cock can pop out.

"Yay! Fuck me as if I was a slut." says Mona with a cute smile.

"Mona, you are a slut." says Mike in a manly tone.

"Sure, but I'm only your slut." says Mona.

"That's true, baby." says Mike.

"Yeah. Push your cock into my wet hole." says Mona as she bend forward over the bed.

"Okay. Here we go..." says Mike as she push his cock into Mona's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, feels so sexy!" moans a happy Mona.

"I know. You're really wet. Either you're pissing or being very horny." says Mike, teasing his wife a bit in a friendly way.

"The second option!" moans Mona.

"Nice. I figured." says Mike.

"Mmm, yeah! Fuck! So awesome!" moans Mona. "Your cock fit so well in me."

"True." says Mitch with a smile.

"Do it faster, please..." whisper Mona, all slutty.

"Sure, babe." says Mitch as he starts to fuck faster.

"Yeah! That's right. Give it all to mommy." moans Mona in a sexy tone.

"Ahhh, yeah!" moans Mike in a deep manly tone.

"Mmm, you're very sexy!" moans Mona in a sexy tone.

55 minutes later.

"Ahhh, fuckin' awesome!" moans Mike as he cum in Mona's pussy.

"Mmm, yeah! So sexy!" moans Mona as she get her orgasm.

"That was a rather big load of cum. It probably made ya pregnant, babe." says Mike in a deep manly tone.

"I hope so 'cause that's what I wanted. Making me preggo is the best you could have done." says Mona.

"Ya really want a kid that much?" says Mike.

"Of course, Mike. I wanna be a parent." says Mona.

"Then I'll do my best to help ya take care of our kid." says Mike.

"Awww! Thanks." says Mona with a sweet smile.


	2. Chapter 2

4 weeks later, after a visit to the hospital, it's clear that Mona is pregnant and not only that, it appears she'll have twins.

"Mike, we're gonna be mom and dad." says Mona.

"Are you pregnant?" says Mike.

"Yes and we'll have twins. Doctor Rae Kaato told me that there are two things growing inside my tummy." says Mona.

"Oh, that's amazing." says Mike.

"I think so too." says Mona. "I'm very happy."

"And so am I. You and I will take care of our kids as best as we can." says Mike.

"Yeah, we will." says Mona.

"Did the doctor tell you what genders our kids will have?" says Mike.

"No. It was too early to tell for sure yet." says Mona.

"Okay." says Mike.

"I hope one of them is a girl. Wouldn't a little Mona Junior be absolutely adorable?" says Mona.

"It sure would." says Mike and he means it.

"Mike, any suggestion who we should pick as godmother?" says Mona.

"My sister would be perfect, but she's already got Spencer's son." says Mike.

"What about Hanna?" says Mona.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Not to be rude, but Hanna's not exactly responsible. I'd really not feel confident to have her look after any kid of mine." says Mike.

"Hanna's gotten much more mature over the past 4 years. She can be trusted." says Mona.

"If you say so, babe." says Mike.

"I really do." says Mona.

"Okay...then Hanna it is." says Mike.

"Yeah. Hanna-Boo is so funny. She has a great sense of humor and she always wear the best clothes." says Mona.

"Okay. I take your word for it. Myself I've not met Hanna much lately so my opinion on her is rather outdated, ya know." says Mike.

"Well, trust me. Hanna is a cool person and a sweet friend." says Mona.

The next day.

"Han, I'm pregnant...gonna have twins and you'll be their godmommy." says Mona.

"Awww! Thanks, Mona. Such an honor." says Hanna.

"It is. Mike suggested Aria, but since she's already godmother to Spencer's kid, I suggested you instead." says Mona.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Yeah. You'll be a very sweet godmother, I'm sure." says Mona.

"I hope you're right. Don't wanna screw stuff up." says Hanna.

"No fear. You're doing an awesome job with your own child. Cute sweet little Freyda Ashley Rivers has turned out to be such a good girl this far." says Mona.

"Thanks, Mona. Me and Caleb are doing our best with Freyda." says Hanna.

5 months later.

"Mike, please fuck me." says Mona.

Mona wear only her 'fuck me' shoes.

"Sure, babe." says Mike.

"You still think I'm sexy even though I have pregnancy fat and all that crap?" says Mona.

"Of course, Mona. You're sexy despite being chubby right now because of the fact that you're preggo." says Mike, all manly.

"Thanks." says a happy Mona.

"Let's do it, Mona." says Mike as he push his cock into Mona's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Mona. "Bang me!"

"Yeah, babe." says Mike.

"Mmm...so sexy!" moans Mona.

"Your pussy is nice and wet." says Mike.

"For you, only ever for you." moans Mona.

"What about when Noel banged you back when you were a teen?" says Mike as he push his cock deep into the bottom of Mona's sexy pussy.

"That was to mess with Aria when she had a tiny crush on him. I was -A back then, remember?" says Mona. "Even then I wanted you though, but I couldn't reveal it at the time."

"Oh, okay. I understand, woman." says Mike.

"Yeah! Fuck, yeah!" moans Mona.

45 minutes later.

"Ahhh, holy shit, babe!" moans Mike as he pull out his cock from Mona's pussy and cum all over her pregnant tummy.

"Yeah! Give it to mommy!" moans Mona.

"Mona, you're amazing." says Mike.

"Thanks, so are you, Mike." says Mona with a cute smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, I'm trying to be awesome." says Mike.

"And it works. You're a real man." says Mona.

"Thanks, babe." says Mike.

The next day.

"Mike, is it true what Hanna told me, that you and Mona are gonna have kids?" says Aria, looking at her younger brother as if he was weird.

"Aria, it is true. Mona and I will be havin' twins." says Mike.

"Girls or boys or a mix?" says Aria, turning friendly.

"We don't know yet, but we're happy no matter what." says Mike.

"That's good." says Aria. "Clearly you've matured a lot from the egocentric teenage boy you once were. I'm proud of you and so would mom and dead be if they were still alive." says Aria. "Now I can finally call you my brother without feelin' bad about it."

"I'm glad you think so, Aria. You've come a long way too. Not only are you mother to a pair of wonderful daughters, but you're also holding our father's old teaching job at Hollis, have published at least five novels of which four has made it onto the New York Times top 10 best selling list, served 2 years in the US Marine Corps along with Spencer and walked twice in LA Fashion Week for Alison's fancy clothing brand, DiLaurentis Amore Style." says Mike.

"Oh dear, I didn't even think of all the stuff I've done. That's a lot. You know me better than I imagined." says Aria.

"Thanks, Aria." says Mike.

"Mike, you've done a lot as well, including served 4 years in the US Air Force, saved our cousin Leila from an early death by cancer and made sure that mom and dad are rememberd for all the good they've done and not for all the bad they did." says Aria.

"Seems like we've both been busy since our teen days, sister of mine." says Mike.

"Yeah, so it seems, brother. See ya. I'm late for a meeting." says Aria.

2 hours later.

"Mona, sorry that I'm late. I decided to talk to Aria after work." says Mike.

"I understand. She's your sister." says Mona.

"Thanks, babe." says Mike.

"How about I make dinner and after we've eaten, you can fuck me?" says Mona.

"Sounds good. What are we havin' for dinner?" says Mike.

"Anything except for lobster 'cause lobster makes me sick." says Mona.

"If so I'd like pasta and chicken." says Mike.

"Mike, such a mix you are. Such a macho sexy man and also still a mommy's boy at heart. I happen to know that Ella used to cook pasta and chicken a lot and that you used to like that." says Mona.

"That's true. Who told ya that...? Aria?" says Mike.

"No. Just a tiny piece of information I keep from my days as -A." says Mona.

"Okay." says Mike.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"Damn..." mumbles Mike in a sad tone.

"Uh...you're okay?" says Mona.

"Sure, just thought about mom. When you mentioned her I remembered that she's dead." says Mike.

"Sorry. I've got such a bad tact. Me could never be a therapist." says Mona.

"It's okay." says Mike with a charming smile.

"I'll get started on dinner." says Mona as she walk into the kitchen.

"Alright, babe." says Mike.

Mike smile a bit as he look at the photo of his parents that he keep on the shelf where he store certain items that is important to him.

"Mom...dad...you shouldn't have died like that. Aria and I couldn't save you from that evil damn bitch." says Mike.

45 minutes later.

"Dinner's ready." says Mona.

Mike enter the kitchen.

"It smells wonderful." says Mike.

Mike takes a seat by the table and so does Mona. They begin to eat.

"It taste very good." says Mike with a smile.

"Thanks." says a happy Mona.

"Who taught you to cook?" says Mike.

"I used to take online lessons." says Mona.

"Okay. Nice." says Mike.

"Tomorrow it's your turn to cook." says Mona.

"I know." says Mike.

"Yeah." says Mona.

2 weeks later.

"Mona, do you enjoy being all preggo?" says Hanna.

"Well...it's getting hard to move around and to wear sexy clothes, but aside from that it's not too bad." says Mona. "I have Mike who takes care of me."

"That's good." says Hanna.

"So, has Caleb returned from Japan?" says Mona.

"Not yet, but he should be back on Saturday." says Hanna.

"Okay. I bet you miss him a lot." says Mona.

"I really do, but in case I need a release I have a dildo." says Hanna.

"Right." says Mona.

"Thanks for the lunch. I should head back to work. See ya." says Hanna.

"Yeah. See ya, Han." says Mona.

Hanna grab her purse and leave the Brew, as they still tend to call it even though it's named Emily's Corner now.

For nearly 5 years, Emily has been the owner of what used to be known as the Brew, with Paige as her co-owner.

The next day.

"I have to admit, I was wrong." says Spencer.

"About what...?" says Mona confused.

"Your taste in men. I'd never thought that you and Aria's brother would end up together. You and Noel seemed more likely." says Spencer.

"I never really had a thing for Noel and thank goodness for not being into him. The man love to rape women." says Mona.

"So I've heard. Apparently he was trying to rape Nicole Davids." says Spencer.

"Didn't she used to be on the Sharks with Emily?" says Mona.

"Yes, she was before she broke her left leg." says Spencer.

The next day.

"Mona, wanna go see a movie?" says Mike.

"Sorry. I'd rather stay in tonight and eat candy in front of the TV or something like that. More cozy." says Mona.

"You've not been out much lately. Are you uncomfortable with being seen in public while being as pregnant as you are?" says Mike.

"No, it's just that being very pregnant makes me heavy and it's not fun to pull this fat tummy around." says Mona.

"I can't even imgaine what it must be like. I've always been in good shape so I have no idea how it feels to having a huge belly or something similar." says Mike.

4 months later.

It's in the middle of night.

"Mike...it's time...or at least I think it is." says Mona as she wake up.

"Time for what...?" says Mike, but then he remember. "Oh, of course. We should probably get you to the hospital."

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." says Mona.

Mona can feel that the birth of her twins is less than 24 hours away.

"I'm so fucking nervous..." says Mona.

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be 100 % okay." says Mike.

45 minutes later in the hospital.

"Good thing you came here. The birth of your twin kids are close. I'd guess like around 5 hours from now." says Doctor Rae Kaato.

"What gender will our kids be?" says Mike.

"According to scans, they will be..." begins Doctor Kaato.

"No! Don't tell, me wanna get a surprise." says Mona.

"Okay. Now you need to relax, Mrs Montgomery." says Doctor Kaato.

"Yes, doctor." says Mona.

"Is everything okay?" says Mike.

"There's no sign of problems, sir." says Doctor Kaato.

"I'm glad to hear that, Doctor Kaato." says Mike.

"All we can do now, is waiting." says Doctor Kaato.

"Can you give me something to calm me down, doctor?" says Mona.

"I could, but I would advice against that." says Doctor Kaato.

"Why?" says Mona.

"Let's just say that it might cause some problems that no one wants." says Doctor Kaato.

"I understand." says Mona.

"Mona, I'll be here, every step of the way." says Mike as he take a seat on the chair next to Mona's hospital-bed.

Mike hold Mona's right hand.

"Thanks, Mike. I love you." says Mona.


	4. Chapter 4

2 hours later.

"Holy crap!" screams Mona in pain. "It's time now..."

"Alright, push. Push." says Doctor Kaato.

"Oh, damn!" says Mona out loud as she push.

"I see a head, here we have the first baby." says Doctor Kaato.

5 minutes later, Doctor Kaato place the first baby in Mona's arms.

"Mona Montgomery, congrats, it's a cute baby girl." says Doctor Kaato.

"Awww! She's so adorable." says Mona with a smile.

Mona hands the baby to Mike.

"Time to push again, Mrs Montgomery. One more baby needs to come out." says Doctor Kaato.

"Mike...I can't do this..." says Mona.

"Yes, you can my love." says Mike in a nice calm tone.

"Okay. I have to, for the second baby." says Mona as she begin to push again.

"Alright, the baby's on the way out. One final push should be all that's needed." says Doctor Kaato.

"Ahhh, damn!" screams Mona as she push hard.

"Good. It worked." says Doctor Kaato.

"That hurt, a lot..." says Mona.

"It was worth it." says Mike.

"Yeah, we got a couple little kids." says Mona.

Doctor Kaato cleans the second baby and then hands it to Mona.

"Congrats, it's a second girl." says Doctor Kaato.

"She's very cute and she look exactly like her sister. I hope they will develop some distinction as they grow up so we can tell them apart 'cause right now they look 100 % identical." says Mona.

"I'll give you guys some privacy. Just dial alpha if you need anything." says Doctor Kaato as she leave the room.

"Mona, what do you want to name our daughters?" says Mike.

"I want to give one of them the name Leona after my mom, but as for the other I have no idea." says Mona.

"Marie is nice. It's Aria's middle-name." says Mike.

"Awww! So sweet. That's perfect." says Mona.

"I'm glad ya like it, Mona." says Mike.

"I think good names would be Leona Kate Montgomery and Marie Ginny Montgomery." says Mona.

"Perfect names." says Mike.

"Yeah." says Mona.

The next day.

"Doctor, can we go home now?" says Mona.

"Just to make sure that everything's fine, I wanna keep you and the two little babies here until tomorrow." says Doctor Kaato.

"Is that absolutely necessary?" says Mike.

"Please, Mr Montgomery. I simply want to make sure that your wife and daughters are 100 % okay." says Doctor Kaato.

"Alright then, but I they'll stay so will I, unless you have a problem with that." says Mike.

"No problem at all, sir." says Doctor Kaato.

"Thanks, doctor." says Mike.

"It's okay. I'm just doing my job." says Doctor Kaato.

4 hours later.

"Hi, guys. Godmommy Hanna-Boo is here to see the babies." says Hanna as she enter Mona's hospital-room.

"Oh...hi, Han. These are the two little cuties." says Mona.

Mona hold her two babies in her lap.

"Awww! They're sooo cute!" says Hanna.

"Thanks." says Mona.

"In a way they kinda remind me of Aria." says Hanna. "Uh...sorry..."

"No problem. It's fine. They do look slightly like Aria 'cause their father is Aria's brother so I guess my girls have some Montgomery DNA in their blood, though I'm sure there's part of me in them as well." says Mona.

"Well, not matter what DNA they have, I think they are adorable." says Hanna.

"I agree. They are adorable, that's true." says Mona.

"Where's Mike?" says Hanna.

"He went to get take-out for me. I'm hungry." says Mona.

"Okay. I can stay and keep you company until her get back." says Hanna.

"Thanks. That would be sweet." says Mona.

"Awww!" says Hanna as she take a seat on the cahir next to the bed.

"Almost forgot, the names of my babies are Marie and Leona." says Mona.

"Cute!" says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Mona.

"Did you hear that Toby and Spencer are moving to DC next month?" says Hanna.

"I did. Spencer's gotten a job at the White House." says Mona.

"As what...?" says Hanna.

"No sure what the title is..." says Mona.

"Hi, babe...and Hanna. Didn't know you'd be here." says Mike when he enter the room.

Mike gives a box of Mexican take-out food to his wife.

"Thanks. Smells yummy." says Mona.

"Hanna, it's been a while since I saw you." says Mike.

"That's 'cause I've been busy and spent almost all my free time lately with Caleb and my daughter." says Hanna.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day.

"Mona, the doctor told me that we can go home now." says Mike.

"Wow! That's awesome news." says Mona.

"Yes." says Mike.

45 minutes later, Mike, Mona and the babies are home.

Mona place the babies in the cribs that they've already bought.

"Sleep now my little cuties." says Mona.

Mike starts to paint the babies' room.

"Are you sure neon-green is such a good color? Maybe we should have picked pink instead..." says Mike.

"Pink's too obvious. Neon-green will be fine." says Mona.

"I hope you're right." says Mike. "One thing's clear, I don't want my daughters to be the victim of a bully in high school because their favorite color is neon-green."

"Don't really think we need to worry." says Mona.

"Alright then." says Mike.

4 days later.

"Mona, what's the first days as a mother been like?" says Emily.

"Better than I thought it would be." says Mona. "And if I need help with stuff, godmommy Hanna is always ready."

"So you made Hanna the godmother? I wanted to be that." says Emily.

"Didn't know. Sorry, Em." says Mona.

"It's okay." says Emily.

"Nice." says Mona.

"You and Mike should stop by the Brew tonight. I give you free coffee and cake to celebrate the birth of your daughters." says Emily.

"Okay. Thanks, Emily. Why do we still call it the Brew?" says Mona.

"I guess it's just an old habit. See ya tonight." says Emily.

2 hours later.

"Mike, we're going the Brew tonight. Em invited us." says Mona.

"Okay. That sounds nice." says Mike.

"Yeah. I wonder what cake Em's made." says Mona.

"I'd guess it's mango 'cause she know ya like that, babe." says Mike.

"Probably." says Mona.

5 hours later at Emily's Corner.

"Fresh mango cake and black Italian coffee." says Emily as she place the cake and everything else on Mona and Mike's table.

"Smells wonderful." says Mona.

"Thanks. Enjoy." says Emily.

"Mrs Fields, phone call for you." says a woman from the back-room.

"I'll be there in a moment, Jennie." says Emily. "Sorry...gotta take this."

"No problem." says Mike.

"Okay." says Emily as she walk into the back-room.

"Mango cake, it wasn't yesterday or even last week. Heck it's been like over a month since I ate that." says Mona as she cut herself a big slice of the cake.

"You're cute when you want cake." says Mike.

"Thanks." says Mona.

"Okay." says Mike.

The next day.

"Mona, remember that your babies are your main priority now. It's a mother's duty to do what she can to keep her kids safe and happy." says Hanna.

"Okay. I understand." says Mona.

"Also, don't be too stric with the kids. Let them grow up slowly." says Hanna.

"Thanks for the advice." says Mona.

"No problem. Godmommy Hanna-Boo is here to help." says Hanna.

"That is nice." says Mona.

"Yeah." says Hanna.


	6. Chapter 6

"Your daughter's almost 4 now, right?" says Mona.

"Yeah. My cute little Freyda turns 4 next month." says Hanna.

"Freyda is adorable." says Mona.

"She truly is." says Hanna.

"Mommy!" says Freyda as she run into the room.

"Awwww! Sweetie girl, get over here and give mommy a hug." says Hanna.

Freyda walk up to Hanna and hug her.

"Hi, little Freyda." says Mona.

"Awww! Aunty Mona!" says Freyda with an adorable smile.

"I bought you some candy." says Mona as she open her purse and pull out a small pink candy bag and gives it to Freyda.

"Don't spoil the little kid." says Hanna with a cute tiny laugh.

"No worry. It's just a small bag of Hello Kitty chocolate." says Mona.

"Yay! Hello Kitty!" says Freyda in joy.

"Hello Kitty is her favorite." says Hanna.

"Yay! Yay! Hello Kitty. Hello Kitty." chants a happy Freyda.

"Awww, you're so cute." says Hanna.

"Thanks, mommy." says Freyda.

"No problem, girl." says Hanna. "Go to your daddy. I need some time alone with Mona."

"Yes, mommy." says Freyda as she leave the room.

"Awww! Freyda is such a sweet kid. I'm lucky to be her mother." says a happy Hanna.


End file.
